Amritsari Chole
Description * Ethnicity - Punjabi, North Indian * Type of meal - Party, Lunch, Dinner Ingredients To Boil * 250 grams chole (chickpeas) * 1 teabag (this is used to give the black colour) * 4 – 6 pieces kali ilaichi * salt to taste * 1 teaspoon black salt ( use as desired or mix half of white salt and half of black salt) * 3 – 4 green chillies - finely chopped * 2 – 3 tomatoes - finely chopped * 1 piece ginger - finely chopped * 2 – 3 tsp green coriander - finely chopped * 1 onion - finely chopped * ½ tsp mango powder (aamchur) * 1 tbsp garam masala * red chilies to taste * 2 tsp dry coriander * 100 gms ghee * 2 pieces bay leaves Dry Spices (masala) * ½ teaspoon garam masala * 6 pieces clove * 1 piece cinnamon * 1 tsp black pepper * 1 tsp jeera * 1 tsp coriander seeds * 2 tsp anardana Directions # Soak chole (chickpeas) in water to soak overnight. # Take a pressure cooker ( or use a normal vessel for boiling) and add Chole, tea bag, salt and Black Elaichi and add lots of water and boil for 10 minutes in the pressure cooker (30 minutes in a normal vessel). DO NOT OVERCOOK .If you overcook chole it will end up like a starchy paste. # After cooking discard the teabag. # On a Tava or a frypan, roast all dry masala and make a rough powder out of that and keep aside. # In a separate pan heat oil and add bayleaves and then fry the onions till golden brown. # Add garam masala and tomatoes and fry and then add all the chole ( keep the water separately ) in the pan and mix well for 2 minutes. # Add the dry masala which you have already roasted on a pan. # Add water in which you boiled the Chole earlier. # Let it bring to a boil and then let it simmer for 10 minutes. # If the curry looks too thick then add some water. # Mash some of the chole by pressing it with a spatula to give it a thick consistency like thick cream. # Garnish it with chopped coriander. Green chillies halves. # red onions soaked in vinegar are an excellent accompaniment with chole. # Serve with rice, or Bhature . Tips # The chole which you eat in the shops have slightly blackish colour. # This can be achieved in many ways at home. # While boiling the choles add teabags ( 1 or 2 ) to add the slightly black colour. # Add 2 -3 drops of soy sauce while you finished the cooking( DO NOT add more than this otherwise the taste will be overshadowed with soy sauce flavour) # While Preparing the dry masala, Roast them till they start getting burnt and turn black. Category:Punjabi Vegetarian Category:Amchoor Recipes Category:Chickpea Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Curry Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Garam masala Recipes